Everything But Mine
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: A little something with the upcoming season. Sandle. Does contain Spoiler in the Authors Note.
1. Pep Talk 101

A/N: Can you believe it? I'm back and writing something that actually follows the timeline of the real show and not some made up one! I just couldn't resist this little fic when I first found out that Sara was returned and **SPOILER**: her and Grissom were married. When has that ever stopped me before? I actually have another thought in my head and its filled with Drama!

Hope you enjoy this one.

--

He knew she was coming back, it was mentioned in the office memo due to short staff Sara Sidle had been offered a job as a part time investigator with the option to go full time if she so wanted. Catherine had also told everyone on night shift in the regular staff meeting and went over the memo.

His stomach rolled and turned almost making him sick, he wasn't sure he could handle this again knowing what he now knew. She was always unattainable but that had been part of the wild chase knowing that at any giving moment she could or would give in and finally see the light and they would date.

When Grissom came into picture - he was always on the side lines of this crazy game of cat-mouse game more like the cheese if you will. The mouse (Sara) she was sneaky he had to give her that, and her his prey avoiding the cat (Greg) for so long and any other cat like creatures that she finally was rewarded with the cheese (Grissom) which sadly put an permanent end to the game.

He was bitter for a while but soon gave up trying and just be happy that she was actually his friend even if he wanted more. When she left it had been for the best, he always wondered if it was because one too many had found out of the supervisor-employee relationship, if she had no choice in the matter and played it like she really was done with all the death they dealt with on a daily basis.

His heart sank a little when he discovered Grissom was leaving – his main reason he missed Sara too much and she was pushing for a ring – _everyone _knew about the video she sent him. Him too playing on the vice he'd had enough of the lonely life.

Why couldn't they just admit they wanted to be with each other? Why hold on to the silly notion that work had finally burned them out? For that he didn't have an answer.

So on the night she started back he'd actually forgotten that she was back working there. A couple of months ago had felt like it would be forever before she began working and he'd concentrated on the thought that it was so far away that if finally ended up biting him in the ass and was at a loss for words when he saw her and then saw _it. _

The ring she had so desperately craved from day one – she wouldn't admit it to anyone of course that was very _un-_ Sara like. It was there on her left hand, third ring finger like any other wedding band should. It caught the light as she hugged a few, big grin on her face as she joked with some and teased others.

Greg found himself going in the opposite direction towards the exit where _she _was overpowering everything with her Sidle _scent _that others couldn't smell but he knew it was there it chased him outside as he gulped in the air trying to clear his head.

She was supposed to be _his. _

Not Grissom.

Not anyone else.

_His._

Then why was she in there _attempting _to hide the ring that everyone knew it was only a matter of time before she got that wasn't his?

--

For the following weeks after he was beaten up and released from the hospital that was a funny memory of himself trying to put on his pants with two cracked ribs. Sara was always there watching over him, in his living room while he slept just in case he needed something he couldn't reach.

He'd come to depend on her and for one crazy fleeting second he thought this was her way of telling him she wanted to give things a shot, but as he got better her visits got shorter and shorter until he actually had to call her and see if she wanted to hang out and soon she would tell him she couldn't she was busy or some other little lie that covered up the truth that she was with _him. _

To breathe in the Sidle scent was unlike anything he'd ever imagined and he relaxed every time he smelled it before he found out about Grissom then he put his guard up and wouldn't breathe in so deep as he usually would when she was around.

A lot had changed since she left and after Warrick's death, he was the loner getting his own cases and the polite hello's and goodbye's if someone from his team happened to see him. He never the got middle of shift just popped in to say hello like Sara always would.

It wasn't until she had left that he'd come to the conclusion she was his everything.

He could deal with this, he'd been dealing with her absence ever since she left. He could do this. Taking one final calming breath of something that was not the infamous Sidle scent he gave himself the little pep talk that she wasn't any more special to him than say Nick or Hodges. (A lie but one he tried to believe for the sake of his well being).

She was just an old friend back for the time being, things would be awkward and he would be weirded out if they weren't.

Yes he could do this.

He slowed his movements when he noticed the little party that had gathered in Catherine's office and slowed his pace to a snails crawl so everyone cleared out, it was better if they did this one on one as to not embarrass either of them. Catherine had just walked out when he neared her office – it was now or never.

Holding his breathe he opened the door – he would not let the scent play tricks on him, he said the words that started it all.

"Hello Sara"


	2. Degrading Banter

A/N: I know complete contrast to the last chapter. Not sure where this came from, it's bitter and mean and sarcastic but I for one think Sara deserves this for now anyways. Helped relieve anger I didn't even know I had. Don't own this in any way shape or form just thought I'd get that out there.

* * *

"Hello Greg" she seemed in a chipper mood and if you knew Sara Sidle(Grissom) she did not do chipper something was up.

"How have you been?" he asked quietly wishing they were in the break room so he could hide behind his coffee cup and the liquid would quench his suddenly dry throat.

"Could we cut the small talk I think we're a little too close for that" her smile gone, an emotion he couldn't place took over her features and he asked a question he'd always wondered.

"You ever tell Grissom we slept together the night of Warrick's funeral?" your probably wondering how that happened, he had been too. He'd woken up afterwards and she'd been gone, he hadn't seen her since that night actually.

"No" her voice low, eyes full of anger, she wasn't drunk enough _not_ to remember

"That's not a way to start a marriage now is it?" he asked teasingly with a smirk

"Howd-" she started but he cut her off

"How'd I know you were married? I'm not blind I saw the ring" she hid her hand behind her back even further than it had been

"What's the point Sara, you and I both know that ring means nothing" he turned on his heel and left her stunned not sure where the words had come from.

He walked quickly to the bathroom emptying his stomach hoping it was just the fact his stomach had been in his throat the entire time.

--

He wished she would leave it at that and him alone but it must be pick on Greg day because she found him hours later in the middle of a case no less and demanded a his full attention which at the moment he wasn't willing to give he was busy and wanted to solve this case before he went home.

"You busy?" she asked standing by the door, the smile she no longer wore tucked away for later and a grim expression replaced it

"Extremely" he didn't see the point in lying and didn't bother to look up

"You have a free second to talk?"

"Nope but something tells me your not going away" he half ignored her but saw her move inside the door and shut the door, someone didn't want anyone to hear which could only mean one thing. They were going to have the _talk _again. It was a few minutes before she started speaking.

"You've changed"

"Didn't you know? I'm the _loner _no one talks to me unless they need something or they have my results sorry if that's changed my attitude in certain areas" he said sarcastically everyone was too _busy _for small talk anymore he accepted it and moved on.

"I'm not sure I like this new Greg" did she really think he would stand there and take the small dish fest she was giving him, so what he changed, everyone changed.

"Really"

"Where's the Greg who always had a smile on his face?"

"He's not longer available, please leave a message at the beep" he wouldn't look at her because then he knew she would have his full attention and right now he couldn't afford to give it.

"Where's the beep?"

"There isn't one; because the old Greg no longer cares about having friends from work, he's only here to get the job done just like everyone else –oh wait you quit you wouldn't know" maybe that was a little too far but he really didn't care if it made her leave quicker then so be it.

"Hurling insults at me isn't going to make me hate you any more"

"Darn cause that was exactly what I was hoping for!" he faked enthusiasm, he looked up at her then for the first time since she walked in

"Do tell me Sara why did you _neglect_ is that the right word I'm looking for or_ lie_? Either way, do tell me why you never mentioned the small little fact that we slept together to Grissom?" he looked at her smugly waiting for her reply.

She however looked down before answering

"It didn't mean anything, why ruin a good thing?"

"Is that what you keep telling yourself? It didn't mean anything? I seem to recall-" he moved closer to her for emphasis or just simply the fact he wanted to be near her he wasn't sure but whispered in her ear.

"You moaning in my ear. _Harder, _Greg. _Deeper, _Greg. _I'm so close, _Greg." He stepped away from her to the other side of the room

"Could it be, just go with me on this here, that Grissom doesn't satisfy your needs that the gentle "lovemaking" (using finger quotations) if you can call it that really doesn't do it for you and you need the raw, passionate animalistic sex we had?"

"How dare you" she muttered

"Just making an observation" his voice turned low "this banter makes you wet doesn't it? Because _he _never talks like this to you. Degrade you the way that I am"

"That's enough" she warned

"Or what? You'll spank me? I may like that, I've never tried that but hey I'm up for anything"

"You're a prick"

"Just go away Sara, glad your back, but just go away" he finally thought being _more _blunt would do it for her and his luck was looking up when she walked away slamming the door with almost enough force to shatter the window.


	3. Let The Games Begin

A/N: Thank you for reviewing means a lot. Attempting to be lighter with this chapter I did say attempting. I couldn't think of where this was going but found it! Should be able to update sooner now that I have somewhat of a game plan with this. Don't own it but oh how I wish I did.

* * *

**Let The Games Begin**

"You've really got some nerve!" Sara yelled at him in mid putting on his shirt and had he been paying attention he would have heard the door open and braced himself but no she'd got him off guard and he jumped knocking his elbow with some force against the next locker and his shirt still hanging from his head.

"Fuck Sara don't ever do that again!" he pulled his shirt on and examined his elbow he knew there was to be a bruise later

"You deserved it" here we go again, she was going to yell at him might as well get comfortable for this one he leaned up against the lockers arms crossed watching her

"You were saying I've got some nerve?" he closed his eyes hoping to catch a break and not get yelled at for not paying attention, he unfortunately was every word.

"You have no right telling me what I need, that night was a mistake I was drunk" he opened to mouth to say but not drunk enough to tell him no but thought better of it.

"Okay, it meant nothing but did you enjoy it? Speak truthfully now" he opened his eyes in time to see her turn red and look down, oh she enjoyed it all right.

"Sara look, yes I'm a little bitter and I didn't have a right to lash out at you the way I did, but I'm not all to blame sure I took it a step farther than I should have but you are just as to blame as me"

"You don't get to ask me what turns me on, we are- well I thought we were friends that was taking it a step too far. If you want to remain friends then we have to set some ground rules" were they in fucking grade school?

"Rules? Like I can't say that I can totally see your bra in that shirt because I can, or how nice your breasts look in the bra? Or how I've replayed the sounds you made in my head over and over ever since that night? Or that you're the face I see when I shoot my load? Got it mums the word" he walked out the door and into night.

* * *

"I'm really starting to think you're obsessed" Greg told her later that morning when she came to find him yet _again. _This time he wasn't aware of why; he thought the _talk _they had was over and done with never to be mentioned again.

He had been rudely awakened by pounding on his door he seriously hoped it was the sexy nurse that lived down the hall and was slightly disappointed when Sara stood on the other side. Did he forget to mention the fact he's only in his boxers?

"Don't be ridiculous" he pushed past him but not before he caught her

"You were totally checking me out" he said in pure amazement, was she not the one who said they had to have ground rules?

"I made a list" and for the first time saw that she was in fact carry paper in her now outstretched hand waiting for him to take it.

"A list? What kind of list? A sexual fantasy list?" he only briefly glanced down and caught the words _longingly _and _forbidden _before looking back up to her

"No a friend rule list. Neither of us can break it" she was staring at his chest again

"Is my lack of clothing bothering you?" her head snapped back up

"No not at all but it's rule number 2 on the list." He looked down at the sheet in his hand.

_2. Full clothing must be worn in each other's presence. _

"This is my full sleeping attire if you don't like it, leave you did interrupt _my _sleeping time" he crossed his arms his eyes daring her to say something "unless you care to join me?"

"Rule 5" she whispered swallowing

_5. No propositioning me for sex. _

"How was that propositioning you? I only asked I didn't offer you anything but sex, looks like I found a loop hole" he smirked and gave her the once over licking his lips.

"Seriously Greg read the rules before I say everyone that you're breaking"

"Which one was I breaking now?"

"15"

_15. No smirking and licking your lips while checking me out. _

He read a few others before looking back up shaking his head

"Wait a second here nowhere in here does it say that you can't do these things, I'm the one who's _forbidden_ to undress you with my eyes or stare at you_ longingly. _This friendship goes both ways and by the looks of it you broke rule sixteen"

"How?"

_16. No checking me out under any circumstances. _

"You checked me out when you walked in so what happens if we break these rules all 50 of them?"

"For each rule you break I tell everyone something about you that you don't want anyone to know"

"Can't get much worse than telling everyone I lost my virginity at 22 so bring it on Sara, these rules go for you too…hmm…what do I get to do if you break one?"

"I won't"

"You will so let me think for bit about this and I'll get back to you tonight at work, now I'm not trying to be rude but I'm tired so you need to leave" she nodded before walking over to his door.

"I can't promise it'll be PG-13 Sara" she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she grew a little wet with his words.

She was looking forward to this little game.


	4. Rules Were Meant To Be Broken

A/N: I'm kind of a dork I have half of the 50 'friendship' rules done, I could have just made them us as I went but really what's the fun in that? Any suggestions what should be on the list would be helpful. I have exactly 30 of 50. Thank you for reviewing it makes me want to write more, hence why I started the list. Still don't own anything if I did this some sexual tension would be had by the two on the show.

* * *

The last few days had been boring to say the least, she never broke one and he made sure she never caught him breaking one.

Not yet anyways.

He was curious about the 'secret' stuff she knew about him that no one else knew and figured it couldn't be too harming, probably something he could shrug off or play along with. He was thinking about doing something small to see the severity of her punishment. He was going to be extra nice and do a thing or two to get her to break the rules he did have some tricks up his sleeves they ranged in severity from minor to her screaming his name. Oral was not on the list and he was keeping his mouth shut. Chances are Grissom didn't have a clue about what to do down there and he was going to show Sara what it would be like to come using only a tongue.

First plan of action was get her to see him without his shirt on as much as possible which meant showing up and leaving when she did and maybe with just a towel on. Note to self offer to take the first decomp that comes available hmm maybe he could get her to offer to help.

Being the extra nice guy that he always had been he'd stopped at her favourite coffee place and picked up her favourite drink and one for himself nothing like making the others think they were friends again. Only if he had his way they wouldn't be just friends for very long but that was just cruel and sick of him.

(Insert evil laugh here)

"Sorry I'm late there was a line up" a little white lie, the drive-thru where he went was empty everyone opting to go in for their coffee. He handed a coffee to Sara and she looked at him the we need to talk –_alone _look. He was doing something good and no where on this little list of hers did it say he couldn't buy her any gifts that did make him think of a thing or two of buying her. That however would have to wait as he returned his attention to the room where Nick was looking put out.

"Where's the rest of ours?" Nick asked

"Right behind you in the coffee pot" he'd already taken a seat across from Sara and saw her smirk at his reply, hiding it well with the notion she was taking a sip of her coffee. The rest of the meeting went by pretty quickly to no one's surprise Greg was alone again. As was Sara. He could conveniently check up on her, maybe ask her to lunch or something without leaving their partners high and dry. Ray and Nick were partnered up and of course they got the decomp, he got a regular dead body with his head blown off he could just imagine how long that would take to gather evidence and Sara something drug related.

Sara was the first one out of there followed by Catherine and Ray discussing something he was sure he didn't want to know leaving him and Nick alone.

"She's married now, remember that" Nick told him

"Oh don't I know" Greg sighed and walked out with the other man

--

"You got a free sec?" Sara met him out by his Tahoe for the day, hers parked nearby.

"Sure" He opened the back passenger seat and deposited his kit on the floor and turned to give her his full attention.

"Buying me coffee and no one else?"

"Used to do it all the time remember?" he used to way back when before she started dating Grissom, way back when he still had chance with her but a little thought came to his pretty little head, he got more action from her when she was with Grissom than when she had been pining away after him.

"Yes, I think I read too much into it" she looked down ashamed, here she thought he was doing it with an ulterior motive but he was just trying to be nice.

"I thought it was okay, the list didn't say I couldn't buy you coffee or lunch" he hinted and played innocent and turned on his good boy charm.

"We'll see Greg how much we have to do with our cases okay?" she smiled at him and he nodded.

"I missed you" she whispered and hugged him and he got to 5 Mississippi's before she let go. Sara had just broken her first rule.

_23._ _Friendly hugs are allowed only lasting 3.5 seconds any longer is deemed as breaking the rule._

Not wanting to ruin this good moment he kept his mouth shut and watched her walk away breaking rule 16. (_No checking me out under any circumstances)_

Damn she had a nice ass.

--

"Did you really think I didn't notice?" Greg nearly choked on his sandwich as he looked from the woman across from him, he'd gotten her to have lunch with him promising that since his was suicide and not homicide like originally thought he would help her with hers after lunch.

"Notice what?"

"You broke rule 16 while I was walking to my car" he took a sip of her water oh if she thought she was getting away scot free she was sadly mistaken.

"I wasn't the only rule breaker today" he bit back watching shock play in her eyes

"What rule did I break?"

"23. The friendly hug one that could only last for 3.5 seconds. I got to five Mississippi's before you let go. I think that since you broke the rule before I did mine, mine should be cancelled out"

"No it still counts" her shoulders sagged "what's my punishment?" it wasn't really a big rule so he'd go easy on her

"Can I speak freely even if it means breaking a rule about certain talk?"

"I guess for the moment"

"You know your yellow shirt that you have to wear the right bra or a shirt underneath if not it's see through?" she nodded a little creeped out that he paid that much attention to her clothing. "You have to wear your black and pink bra underneath it tomorrow for the duration of the shirt and if anyone comments. It was laundry day" he smirked and took a sip of his drink waiting for his punishment.

"I guess that's fair" a little dissatisfied with his form of punishment.

"What are you going to tell everyone about me?" he asked

"Oh no I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait and find out"

--

He thought he was safe he hadn't been given any weird looks or laughed at; no remarks were even made which made him wonder what exactly Sara had told everyone but he stopped short when he saw the pink little bag attached to his locker with a card. Taking the card out of the envelope it took him a second to register what it meant.

_I hear you like to wear these_

He stuck his hand in what he found made his mouth drop pulling out a lime green and hot pink thong he laughed to himself.

Oh he was definitely going to like this game.


End file.
